Caught up
by Changeling007
Summary: So, what happens when the new girl in town turns out to be a vampire with a destructive power? what happens when her secret puts the Cullen's at risk of being discovered? R&R? I'm not sure where its going yet. T for safety. Possible OCC and randomness.
1. Rewind

I have a hard time getting to the point, so I apologize if it drags on too much.

Jess is owned by me. :)

**Jess's POV**

For maybe the fiftieth time since leaving Seattle, I wondered if I was getting any closer. Or maybe I had already passed my destination...

I knew Forks was a small town, but even a vampire as new as myself should be able to find it.

I sighed. Maybe I could backtrack and follow that weird scent I had come across earlier... the memory of the smell alone, changed my mind. It was repulsive; and I wasn't eager to find out what sort of creature had left it.

I closed my eyes and listened to the eerily quiet woods for a short moment. My overly sensitive ears caught the faint sound of rushing water. A river?

Without a second thought, I took off running toward the sound.

I dropped my backpack on the ground and scanned the opposite shore, which was clearly visible to my eyes. There was a young buck, drinking from the river just opposite me. Could I swim over there before it fled? Even as a vampire, I sucked at swimming. As I deliberated, the deer bounded swiftly into the dense woods behind it.

I groaned, and sank to the ground. Did hunting really have to be so hard? At least humans were easy to find... unless you were lost in the woods. But I didn't enjoy hunting humans, yet animals just didn't seem too quench the ever present thirst the same way.

I stared into the water grumpily, and fished a smooth fist sized stone out of the not-so-deep water. I turned it over in my hand a few times, before I curled my fingers around it and watched the powder as it was swept away by the current.

I watched it even after I could no longer see it. Staring down the river, I got an idea. If I followed the river, surly there would be a beach where it emptied into the ocean? And beaches meant people. People could give me directions.

I stared up into the sky as water began to drip from the canopy of leaves above my head. Nobody would be on a beach in the rain. I sighed.

As the sky grew darker (maybe something bigger would come out during the night), I poked around in the dirt and thought about how to find Forks. I had just come to the conclusion that I was a pathetic vampire, when I uncovered something in the dirt. A shoelace. A hiker must have lost it here. That gave me another idea.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my surroundings.

Almost instantly, things began to rewind. I saw myself run – backward – into the forest and disappear. The rain stopped, the sky grew lighter, and a bird sailed over my head back the way it come hours ago. I willed everything to go faster. Someone HAD to have passed near here sometime in the past.

The light dimmed, morning faded into night, and night into afternoon. Two days passed, but I saw no hikers. Five days, a week, two weeks. Then, I saw them.

2 weeks ago, two men passed me in the distance. My eyes still shut, I ran after them as they returned to wherever they were coming from, trusting my feet to find my way safely.

_A/N – So sorry for stopping there, i'm working on the next part already. D:_

_R&R?_


	2. Found you!

_My eyes still shut, I ran after them as they returned to wherever they were coming from, trusting my feet to find my way safely._

**Jess's POV **

As I followed the two men, I couldn't help but study them. And, as it turns out, they weren't men at all, but vampires.

One was tall and, well, buff. The other was also tall, but lean and fast looking – and cute too.

They were talking, but I didn't understand anything they said. It was all in the language of 'rewind'. I needed to learn it sometime. Japanese was cool and all, but not very helpful in my situation.

Our walk was short. Apparently, they hadn't come far before passing my spot by the river. I stopped at the edge of the clearing, and opened my eyes. The two vampires disappeared, but the huge white house remained in the center of the sea of ferns.

This intrigued me. I sniffed the air hesitantly. There _were _other vampires here it seemed. I trotted up to the front door and knocked.

**Bella's POV **

I was sitting on the floor at Edward feet watching Alice flip speedily through different wedding themed catalogs, when Alice suddenly froze. Edward perked up too, and that could only mean that Alice was having a vision. Or maybe She had come across something that had interested both of them. But my money was on the vision.

"What's up?" I asked once Alice had relaxed.

"We have a visitor." Edward said. A second later there was a soft knock on the door.

"What kind of a visitor?" I asked warily as Alice danced over to the door. It couldn't be bad, if she wasn't concerned. But Edward, the over-protective being that he was, shifted slightly, putting him in between me and the door. I rolled my eyes.

"One of us." he said quietly. I gazed over my shoulder at the door as it swung open.

**Jess's POV **

I had my question all formed and ready to go. 'I'm lost – I hoped I wasn't going to have to explain that – and I am trying to find my friend. Could you give me directions to the nearest town?' They didn't need to know I was looking for forks specifically.

The door opened, and a short vampire greeted me. What surprised me more than her height, were her eyes. Gold. "Uh… hello," I said, looking around at what I could see of the inside of the beautiful house. "I'm…" I stopped as my gaze swept over two _very_ familiar brown eyes. "Bella!" I exclaimed, forgetting all about my question. Id found my friend.

_A/N Sorry, its short, I know. I liked this ending too much to keep going. XP_


	3. Reacquainted

_**A/N – This fic is more for my own amusement, so it may get crazy. XP **_

"_Bella!" I exclaimed, forgetting all about my question. I'd found my friend._

**Bella's POV **

What the heck? "Jess?" I said, disbelievingly. Edward was watching me curiously. I stood up.

"Bella!" She exclaimed again. Alice invited her in, looking amused. She must have known this was going to happen. Jess ran over to me, a blur of color, and wrapped me in a bear hug. I saw Edward flinch, out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, overjoyed to see my old friend. "You're supposed to be in Iowa!"

"I was in Iowa; for a year. It drove me _nuts_." She said, releasing me. (Much to Edwards's relief.)

"A friend of yours?" He asked.

"Oh, umm… Edward, Alice, this is Jess. She's an old friend from Phoenix." I grinned. "We used to do _everything_ together."

**Jess's POV**

"_Old_ friend?" I mocked Bella playfully. "I'm not _old._ We're the same age… sort of." I was frozen at the age of 18, Bella would be 19 soon.

"So what brings you here, Jess?" Bella asked, curious.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood…" I started. How did I explain that I was running away from the man who had changed me?

"I think that a better question would be _how_ did you get here?" Edward asked, changing the question. I looked over at him.

"I, err…" What to say? I hadn't counted on this happening, and I was completely unprepared. Just then, much to my surprise, one of the vampires, the big one, come down the stairs. "Well, I followed him, actually." I said, pointing to him. He looked over at me, looking puzzled.

"You followed Emmett?" Bella asked, confused, as the vampire – Emmett she had called him – walked over to us.

"Yup."

"You followed Emmett here," Edward stated slowly, "But Emmett's been here all day. And you just got here." He crooked an eyebrow.

"Yes." I was hesitant to tell them about my trick. I didn't know if it was normal for us to do those kinds of things. "There was someone else too." I offered.

"I don't know what she's talking about. I've never seen her before." Emmett grumbled.

"Someone else? Who?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. He was tall, umm… blond." I tried to picture him in my mind. I remembered that he was cute, but I wouldn't tell them that. They were all looking at me like I was crazy. And I probably sounded that way, too. I sighed; I guess I would have to tell them.

"How do I explain… well, I _see_ things – things that have already happened." And change them, too, I added mentally. "I was in the woods, and I _saw_ Emmett go by, so I followed him."

"Why?" Alice asked.

Had I been able too, I would have blushed. "I was lost." I admitted. Bella smiled. She knew about my horrible sense of direction. I waited a moment before asking. "Is that normal? To _see _things, I mean…"

Bella sat back down on the floor, and I sat next to her. Edward nodded. "It's not common, for someone like us to have an extra ability, but it does happen." He explained.

I relaxed, and glanced at the small pile of magazines on the floor. "Someone is getting married?" I couldn't help but ask; I always felt like I had to know what was going on.

Bella flushed an appetizing shade of pink. I hadn't forgotten about her easy blushes, but I also had not thought that they would affect me like this. The excess venom flowing to my mouth was not helping in my attempt to squash the burning thirst that ravaged my conscience.

The smell was easy to dismiss. I held my breath. I had to work to rip my longing stare from her cheeks and stare down into my lap. Edward tensed, like he was ready to jump me at any moment.

"I am." Bella said. "Well, we are." She reached up and took Edwards hand, then looked over at me. "You okay Jess? I can move..." She offered.

"I'm fine." I croaked. "I didn't have much luck trying to hunt today..." I admitted.

"Couldn't get yourself to hurt an animal?" Bella laughed.

I pouted, glaring at her slightly. "No. Not that I found any animals that I would have had to hurt." I grumbled.

**Bella's POV **

Vampire or no vampire, she was still the same old Jess; my need to know, constant mood swingy, animal loving friend.

I listened silently as she talked about everything I'd missed in Phoenix, up until her family had moved to Iowa.

I looked out the window. It was dark and Charlie would be wondering where I was.

"You remember that one kid, Chael?" she asked. I nodded. Chael was a boy in our grade who, in his freshman year, had decided he was going to date every girl in school by his graduation. "I heard he did it." I blinked, surprised.

"Really?" I didn't think he would actually do it.

"Yup. After you and I moved away, there was no one else who refused to go out with him." She laughed.

"Who's Chael?" Alice asked, amused.

"Some guy we knew in Phoenix. He decided that he was going to date every girl in the school –minus the staff – by his graduation." I explained.

"I bet he would have dated a teacher if she was cute enough." Jess said. I grinned.

"Probably," I agreed and then sighed. "Charlie's going to be looking for me soon."

"I'll take you home." Edward said, standing up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I know it's been forever, but I've been caught up on school and life

Hey guys, I know it's been forever, but I've been caught up on school and life. Xx

But now its spring break and I have no idea what im going to do with my story. If anyone has any ideas, drop me an Email, PM, or review PLEASE.

Katt


End file.
